Hey There, Usagi
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Lavi is moving with the Order. Tyki wants to say goodbye to his Usagi. Co-written with my Tyki. LUCKY/Songfic. Fail summaries are fail.


**[*WARNING: Spoilers up to Chapter 159-ish…. Possibly…*]**  
><strong>Oyei~ More songfics~<strong>  
><strong>Co-written with my Tyki :3<strong>  
><strong>Tyki and Lavi (c) to Katsura Hoshino<strong>  
><strong>Song: "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's (Lol, I edited it xD )<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Lavi,<em>

_Meet me by the old bridge outside of town; I wanna talk to you about something very important._

_Always Yours,_

_Tyki Mikk"_

Lavi read the note half aloud after picking it up from his desk that afternoon. The sun was just starting to go down. 'What could Tyki want to talk about at this time of night?' Lavi thought, putting his black and white jacket on and walking out the door. He somewhat quickened his walking pace; wanting to see Tyki as quickly as possible, but not wanting to let the Portuguese man think that he was eager about seeing him all the time. That would be too embarrassing.

~*o^~

Tyki looked over to Lavi as he walked up the bridge and settled on the railing next to him. Lavi noticed Tyki's cigarette and snatched it out of his mouth, then chucked it into the river below them. "Well what the hell was that for, Baka Usagi?"

"You know I don't like you smoking, Tyki." Lavi said, glaring at Tyki.

"Well I didn't expect you to get here so soon." Tyki said as he ran his hand through his hair. He was nervous, for once. He wasn't used to actually talking to Lavi about things like this.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Tyki?" Lavi asked, shocking Tyki out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well…..you know what today is, right?" Tyki said as he smirked.

"I'm….pretty sure it's Friday. Why?" Lavi asked, making a slightly confused face. Tyki face palmed at that.

"Well…yes, Lavi. But that's not what I meant. I meant the date." Tyki said as he looked down into his and Lavi's reflection in the water.

"Oh…Um….November Something…..I'm not sure." Lavi said, still confused.

"It's November 11th, love. Our anniversary and the day of wishes." Tyki reminded Lavi, looking slightly disappointed.

"Oh, dammit….I knew it was this week, I just didn't know what day." Lavi said looking down at his shoes. "I'm so sorry." Lavi never really had the time to look at a calendar. He was too busy packing for the big move the Order was going through. The recent damage taken from the Level Four and the Noah Lulubell had caused the location to be compromised.

"It's alright." Tyki said, placing his hand over Lavi's. "I kind of had a feeling you would forget anyway, despite you having an amazing memory. You're kind slow that way." Lavi gave a quick glare Tyki's way. "But it's alright. I managed to plan something."

"What are we going to do?" Lavi asked, hopping off the bridge railing.

Tyki turned around and pulled Lavi's bandana over his eye. "You're just going to have to trust me." Lavi obeyed and allowed Tyki to lead him. Lavi had no idea where Tyki was taking him. He could only guess from the feel of slightly wet grass under his feet and the sound of water. "Okay, you can look now, love."

Lavi lifted up his bandana and was surprised. Tyki had set up a river-side picnic; complete with little candles and his guitar. Tyki loved his guitar like it was his own child. He never played it for Lavi, though, because he was shy. 'What's it doing here?' Lavi pondered. Tyki took Lavi's hand and led him to the blanket set up on the ground.

"Tyki….this is amazing!" Lavi said, bouncing a bit with excitement. He sat on the blanket gladly and eyeballed the picnic basket. 'What is in it. What is in it. I want to know what kind of sammich there is.' Lavi thought.

Tyki grabbed Lavi's hand and kissed it, snapping him out of his sandwich gaze. "We'll eat in a minute. There's something I want you to listen to." Lavi blushed a bit as Tyki put his guitar strap on. He started strumming and almost immediately, Lavi knew what song Tyki was playing.

_"Hey there Usagi what's it like in New York City?  
>I'm a thousand miles away but boy tonight you look so pretty, yes you do.<br>Times Square can't shine as bright as you.  
>I swear it's true."<em>

Lavi watched as Tyki's fingers danced across his guitar, and the slightly changed words flowed out of his mouth. It was like Lavi was falling in love with Tyki all over again.

_"Hey there Usagi don't you worry about the distance  
>I'm right there if you get lonely.<br>Give this song another listen, close your eyes.  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise.<br>I'm by your side."_

He hit the chorus and tears started welling up in Lavi's eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That the love of his life was actually playing his favorite song live, and that he was doing it all too well.

_"Hey there Usagi I know times are getting hard.  
>But just believe me, boy; someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar.<br>We'll have it good.  
>We'll have the life we knew we would.<br>My word is good.  
>Hey there Usagi I've got so much left to say.<br>If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away,  
>I'd write it all.<br>Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all."_

Tyki had such a peaceful, yet sorrowful look as he hit the second chorus. His voice cracked for a second like he was about to cry.

_"A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got trains and planes and cars  
>I'd walk to you if I had no other way.<br>Our friends would all make fun of us, but we'll just laugh along because  
>we know that none of them have felt this way.<br>Usagi, I can promise you that by the time we get through,  
>the world would never ever be the same, and you're to blame."<em>

Tears actually managed to escape Lavi's eyes as Tyki sang the bridge. Lavi sang along with Tyki for the last two lines and the rest of the song.

_"Hey there Usagi (Kitsune) you be good and don't you miss me.  
>Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do.<br>Even though it's all because of you.  
>We can do whatever we want to.<br>Hey there Usagi (Kitsune) here's to you.  
>This one's for you."<em>

They glanced into each other's tear-filled eyes as they hit the final chorus.

_"Oooohh! It's what you do to meee~ Oooohh it's what you do to me.  
>Oooohh! It's what you do to meee~ Oooohh it's what you do to me. What you do to meee~ whoa whoa.<br>Whoa~ Whoa~ Whooaa~ Whooaa~ Whoa…"_

Lavi jumped onto Tyki and kissed him with all the emotion he had for the fox, being careful not to crush the guitar. "Tyki that was beautiful. You are the best! I love you so much!" He kissed Tyki again.

Tyki managed to get Lavi off of him long enough to take his guitar strap off and put his guitar at a safe distance. He pulled Lavi into his lap and intertwined his fingers with Lavi's. "Was I really that good?" Lavi nodded his head excitedly. "Well, that's good." He bent down a bit and kissed Lavi, tears managing to escape his eyes. "Happy anniversary, my Lavi."

"Happy anniversary, my Tyki." Lavi kissed Tyki's cheek. "So, what did you bring to eat?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pfftlol xD<strong> **Had so much fun writing this. Even though it SHOULD have been finished 2 DAYS AGO. GRAAH. ALLYOURFAULT. Friend who invaded my house kept getting in the way -**

**Anyway, R&R, flames are for marshmallows, favorite, blah blah blah all that jiz.**

**Bai Bai~**


End file.
